The NEW gundam guys
by YouKaiFaNTaSy
Summary: The original gundam guys are going on a vacation but they need replacements, or substitutes.. so here are guys from Yu Yu Hakusho! Ready to go! .. maybe... first, the gundam guy wil have to make sure they are fit for the job! TUNE IN!


The formation of this story is a bit different! It's easier to read, but I still like using quotation for some reason.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The five gundam boys plan to find a good replacement for them when they are out on vacation. Here, they find Five boys from Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi as Heero Yuy (ITS ALL ABOUT THE TOUGHNESS!) Kazuma Kuwabara as Trowa Barton / Triton Bloom (ITS ALL ABOUT THE HAIR!) Shuichi Minamino / Yoko Kurama as Duo Maxwell (ITS ALL ABOUT THE HAIR!!!) Hiei Jaganshi as Chang Wufei (ITS ALL ABOUT THE SWORDSMANSHIP!) Yumiko as Meilan aka Nataku Koenma Daioh as Quatre Raberba Winner (They were the only ones left. I'll think of one. SEND ME IDEAS!) Yukina as Sister Helen (Since they both are to be single.) Keiko as Relena Darlian (Yusuke and Keiko, Heero and Relena.) Botan as Middie Une (Kuwabara used to like Botan, Middie liked Trowa, what's the difference!)  
  
~!~!~So the story begins.~!~!~  
  
With Yoko Kurama er I mean Duo Maxwell, the younger version and the thief.  
  
Yoko Kurama: HAHA! *runs off with food that he stole.*  
  
Duo Maxwell (who is off set) : GOOD JOB!  
  
Some guy: *goes up to Shuichi Minamino* The Maxwell Church has offered to take you in. You should be grateful!  
  
~!~  
  
Father Maxwell: What's going on?  
  
Yukina: He won't let me cut his hair.  
  
Kurama: WELL DUH! Its bad enough you made me wear these clothes! I can't let you cut my hair too!  
  
Yukina: *accidentally snips ¼ of an inch from Kurama's hair*  
  
Kurama: MY HAIR! YOU BITCH!!! YOU CUT ¼ OF AN INCH FROM MY HAIR! *starts chasing Yukina around*  
  
Yukina: *running for her life*  
  
Duo: -.-'  
  
Hiei: HEY! LEAVE YUKINA ALONE!  
  
Kuwabara: STOP CHASING HER!!!  
  
Yusuke: *laughs* I guess when it comes to his hair, Kurama has a temperful side too.  
  
Duo: Bring in the double.  
  
Yusuke: For Duo or Helen?  
  
Duo: Helen.  
  
Yumiko: *pops onto set* MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yukina: *runs off set*  
  
Yumiko: *jumps onto Kurama* *faces him on the floor* Uhm. *blush*  
  
Kurama: *kiss*  
  
Duo: AHHH!!! NO!!! I LDIDN'T KISS HELEN!!! That's NOT RIGHT!!!!  
  
Yumiko: *gets up and braids Kurama's hair w/ his rose whip*  
  
Kurama: WHOOSH! I CAN FLY!!! *runs off set*  
  
Hiei: Idiot. he forgot to do the smelly part. He has to tell the world Duo smells like a sewer.  
  
Duo: I DO NOT SMELL LIKE A SEWER!!!  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Duo: Why you.  
  
Quatre: It's OK Duo! Do that later or we'll NEVER gewt to go on vacation!  
  
Duo: Fine, Heero Yuy! YOU'RE UP!  
  
~!~  
  
Heero Yuy.  
  
Yusuke: Can we Just skip to the part when Heero aims and kill the people?  
  
Heero: Whatever.  
  
Yusuke: GREAT!  
  
Koenma: NO! I WANT THIS TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY SO DO IT RIGHT!!!  
  
Yusuke: *zzz* later.  
  
Koenma: NOW!!!  
  
Yusuke: Fine. SPIRIT GUN! They're dead, good night. *zzz*  
  
Koenma: GET UP YOU FOOL!!!  
  
Yusuke: *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
Koenma: *tries pushing Yusuke off set*  
  
Yusuke: *turns over and squishes Koenma*  
  
Koenma: HEY! GET UP FATSO!!! *groans* I knew I should have came in my teenage form.  
  
Yusuke: Okay, okay.  
  
Koenma: SO U'LL DO IT?!  
  
Yusuke: Yes mommy. *zzz* Geez, Keiko, you don't have to slap me so hard. By the way Keiko.. I have a song to sing to you. "I GOT A SOOOOOONNNNGGGGG TOOOOOOO SIIIINNNNGGG TOOO YYYYYEEEEEWWWWW!!!"  
  
Koenma: funny, but next time take singing lessons. now get up.  
  
Yusuke: "I LOOOOOVEEEE YOOOOUUUU!!! YEEEWWWW LOOOOVEEE MEEEEEE! WE ARE A HAAAAPPPPEEEE FAMIIIILLLEEEE!!!" Wait. Keiko! WILL YEW MARRRYYYYY MEEEEE?!  
  
Koenma: GET UP YOU FOOL!!!  
  
~!~!~hours later~!~!~  
  
Yusuke: "AHHHHMMMM TOOOO SSSSEEEEEEXXXEEEE FEEERRR"  
  
Koenma: HEY DOOFUS! WAKE UP!!!  
  
Yusuke: huh?! What?!  
  
Koenma: Yo.  
  
Yusuke: AHH!!! *runs out*  
  
Heero: hn. *walks away*  
  
Trowa: hn.  
  
Kuwabara: KAZUMA KUWABARA HERE AND READY TO REPORT!!!  
  
~!~  
  
Trowa Barton.  
  
Kuwabara: Who's there?!  
  
Botan: My.. My name is Botan.. er I mean the Grim Reaper.. er I mean.. Middie.. Middie. Une?  
  
~!~!~  
  
Botan: I hear we need some help in Spirit World.  
  
Middie: IT'S THE KITCHEN! THE KITCHEN!!! NOT SPIRIT WORLD!!!  
  
Kuwabara: eh.  
  
Botan: FIIINE, I hear we need some help in THE KITCHEN. . . Why did you save me?  
  
Kuwabara: Cause I was young and didn't know any better.  
  
Botan: *slap!*  
  
Kuwabara: @.@  
  
Botan: *ahem* Why did you save me?  
  
Kuwabara: Because we're insane. I don't get it.  
  
Botan: the SAME. not insane!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh. Cause we're the SAME.  
  
Botan: *whack, whack, whack* WE'RE NOT THE SAME!!!  
  
Kuwabara: @.@ you told me to say that!  
  
Botan: HMPH! DID NO SUCH!  
  
Kuwabara: ugh. @.@  
  
Botan: *hands Kuwabara bandages* here, you'll need this, for HELPING me. -ish.  
  
Kuwabara: HEY! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO GIVE ME A CROSS OR SOMETHING!!!  
  
Botan: Too bad. I'm not Christian or anything. I'm the GRIM REAPER!!!  
  
Kuwabara: eh? We're playing the SCENE.  
  
Botan: VERY SMART KUWABARA! YOU'RE THINKING! *storms off set*  
  
A guy: Come on no name, we're leaving.  
  
Kuwabara: HEY! MY NAME IS KAZUMA KUWABARA!!! THE NUMBER 1 THUG AT.  
  
Trowa: You aren't suppose to answer.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh yeah, I'm acting. *clears throat* I'M TROWA BART.  
  
Trowa: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Kuwabara: oops.  
  
Trowa: Let's just skip to the last part.  
  
Kuwabara: *flips pages*  
  
*big explosion*  
  
Botan: Trowa! Grab on! *puts out hand*  
  
Kuwabara: THAT'S MY LINE!!!  
  
Botan: TOO BAD! I'm the one with the oar! *grabs onto Kuwabara and flies off*  
  
Kuwabara: *lands and pulls gun out and points it at Botan* HEY! WHERE'D THIS COME FROM?!  
  
Botan: SHUT UP! Once again, You're the only survivor.  
  
Kuwabara: Because of THESE! *tosses dirty bandages he used at Botan*  
  
Botan: Ew! You know, I'm not as fortunate as you.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm fortunate? People usually call me dumb.  
  
Trowa: *ahem*  
  
Botan: ANNNNYYYWAAAYS. there's nothing that ties you down. You have no name, no past, and no comrades.  
  
Kuwabara: YEAH I DO! IN FACT! I GOT PLENTY OF FRIENDS!!!  
  
Trowa: WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!  
  
Kuwabara: . eep.  
  
Botan: I love you. I have a.  
  
Kuwabara: Why, Botan, I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry, but it's a bit late.. I used to like you.. but..  
  
Botan: I'M READING THE SCRIPT!!! *stomps on Kuwabara head*  
  
Kuwabara: @.x  
  
Botan: I have a name, Middie Une. I have a sick father and three little brothers. I couldn't have survived this long with becoming a spy and killing all these people. I longed to be like you.  
  
Kuwabara: Really, Botan, I never knew you felt that way.  
  
Botan: GRRR. !@$@$^$%#!$@!#  
  
(&%$#%!@#@!$&&  
  
Kuwabara: @.x  
  
Botan: *stomps off*  
  
Trowa: *sigh* Relena.. please take over. *walks off*  
  
~!~  
  
Relena: OKAY KEIKO! You ready?!  
  
Keiko: UHHUH *continues reading script* WHAT KIND OF SCRIPT IS THIS?! YOU EXPECT ME TO FALL VICTIM TO ALL THESE. PEOPLE! YEAH! RIGHT! *starts rewriting script*  
  
Yusuke: What's she doing?  
  
Keiko: *clears throat* YUSUKE!!! WHY AREN'T YOU IN CLASS!!! YOUR GOING TO BE ATTACKED BY THE TEACHER FORCE!!!  
  
Yusuke: Teacher force?  
  
Keiko: YEAH! I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO SAVE YOU! NOW GO TO CLASS!!!  
  
Relena: *takes a peek at Keiko's script* It's completely changed!!! AHHH!!! KEIKO!!!  
  
Yusuke: @.@ *been slapped several times*  
  
Keiko: *dusts off hands and drags Yusuke to class* ah.  
  
Relena O.O' o. k. um. Quatre! *backs away from Keiko*  
  
~!~  
  
Quatre Reberba Winner.  
  
Koenma: *taking a nap*  
  
Quatre: Hey Koen.  
  
Ogre: You shouldn't wake him up or he'll get cranky.  
  
Koenma: *glare* OGRE! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN?! *bonks Ogre on the head and goes back to sleep*  
  
Ogre: LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!!  
  
Koenma: *whacks Ogre til' hes satisfied* AH. I feel better. *goes back to sleep*  
  
Ogre: *crying quietly in the corner*  
  
Quatre: o. k. uh. next scene! *backs away quietly from Koenma*  
  
~!~  
  
Chang Wufei  
  
Wufei: Hurry up.  
  
Yumiko: WHEEEE!!! *runs around happily*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Wufei: I want to go home as much as you do, so HURRY UP!!! *losing his patience*  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Wufei: *pushes Hiei onto the set*  
  
Yumiko: Here comes the bride!!!  
  
Hiei: hn?  
  
Wufei: -.-' can we skip that part? Bring out the setting with the flowers!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Yumiko: AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A DEMON!!!  
  
Hiei: ? I never wanted this job or to sit here in the flowers.  
  
Yumiko: YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE WUFFERS!!!  
  
Hiei: Wuffers?  
  
Yumiko: Waffles!!!  
  
Hiei: Waffles? You're hungry?  
  
Yumiko: You're suppose to be Wuffie!!!  
  
Hiei: Wuffie?  
  
Wufei: -.-' ENOUGH WITH THE NAMES ALREADY!!! I HAVE A NAME!!! ITS WU.  
  
Duo: man.  
  
Wufei: YES ITS WUMAN!!  
  
Hiei: Wuman?  
  
Wufei: er.. I MEAN WUFEI!!! *kicks Duo*  
  
Duo: haha.  
  
Yumiko: WUFEI! WHY DON'T YOU PRACTICE MARTIAL ARTS LIKE THE OTHERS?!  
  
Hiei: I DO!!!  
  
Wufei: -.-'  
  
Yumiko: uh.. anyways.  
  
Hiei: Why do you fight?  
  
Yumiko: TO KILL EVERY BEING IN THE WORLD THAT GETS IN MY WAY OF WORLD DOMINATION!!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Hiei: O.O' uh. *takes a few steps away*  
  
The OZ advanced team goes in. to take over. of course.  
  
Yumiko: HEY!!! THEY CAN'T TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! THAT'S MY JOB!!! *goes into mobile suit* I AM YUMIKO!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Meilan: ITS NATAKU!!! NA.. TA.. KU!!!  
  
Wufei: well, I guess that works too. kind of.  
  
Hiei: BAKA!!! IF YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, AT LEAST LET ME RULE BY YOUR SIDE!!! *goes into Shenlong.. or Nataku*  
  
Wufei: what's MY gundam doing here! ISN'T THERE ANOTHER SIMILAR ONE?!  
  
Hiei: bam, bam.. they're dead, can we hurry?  
  
Yumiko: CATCH ME!!! *jumps onto Hiei*  
  
Hiei: eh?  
  
Yumiko: ugh. Waffles... I'm dying.  
  
Wufei: ITS WUFEI!!!  
  
Hiei: Yeah. and?  
  
Yumiko: TAKE ME TO THE FIELD OF FLOWERS!!!  
  
Hiei: Why? It's not a decent place for a demon.  
  
Wufei: -.-'  
  
Yumiko: JUST TAKE ME THERE!!!  
  
Hiei: *takes 3 steps to the right* ok, we're there.  
  
Yumiko: Hiei, I was strong wasn't I?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Yumiko: *karate chops Hiei's hair so his hair looks like he's in his demon form*  
  
Hiei: @.@ I mean yes.  
  
Yumiko: good. I'm gonna die now. ugh. *faints*  
  
Hiei: YU MI KOOOOOO!!  
  
Meilan: ITS NATAKU!!!  
  
Yumiko: BOO!!!  
  
Hiei: eh?  
  
Yumiko: DID YOU REEEEALLY THINK I WAS DEAD?!  
  
Hiei: It was in the script.  
  
Yumiko: yea, suuure.  
  
Hiei: REALLY! IT WAS!!!  
  
Yumiko: WHEEE!!! *starts stomping on the flowers*  
  
Wufei: HEY!!!  
  
Duo: Look on the bright side.. you'll get to go on vacation soon. soon.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
WHEEE!!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I think my goal for this fanfic is at least 5!!! 5 REVIEWS!! 


End file.
